The present invention relates to dual function absorption and fluorescence detectors for use in chomatography apparati and more particularly to a dual function detector having a highly sensitive fluorescence detection capacity.
Dual function absorption and fluorescence detectors for chromatography apparati such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,936 to Scott have been attempted whereby fluorescence detection in a sample flow cell of direct radiation is recorded. Despite technical promise, the successful implementation of high sensitivity fluorescence detection in a multifunctional detector apparatus has been severely restrained by the limitations imposed on the system which attempts to achieve a multitude of simultaneous detection functions in addition to fluorescence detection; and prior fluorescence analytical and detection systems such as discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,088,407 to Schoeffel; 3,920,336 to Sackett; 4,012,144 to Hedelman; 4,076,421 to Kishner; 3,869,208 to Lorenz; 3,874,799 to Isaacs; 4,278,887 to Lipshutz; 4,395,126 to Kramer; 3,937,962 to Faulhaber; 4,468,124 to Berick; 4,171,909 to Kramer; 4,006,990 to Munk; 4,220,415 to Staab; 4,540,281 to Akiyama; and 3,810,696 to Hutchins although theoretically useful in certain limited applications are not practically adaptable to or capable of achieving usefully sensitive fluorescence detection in a multifunctional chromatography detection assembly. As demonstrated by the prior art, highly efficient fluorescence collection has not been achievable generally and highly efficient fluorescence collection and detection in a multifunctional detector has not heretofore been attempted.
It is an object of the invention therefore to provide a novel geometric arrangement of chromatography absorption detector mechanisms together with a novel geometric fluorescence collector design which is simultaneously capable of achieving high sensitivity fluorescence and absorption detection.